sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Discovery Channel
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by the Discovery Channel, in the United States. Current programming The following programs are currently airing on Discovery Channel: *''Alaska: The Last Frontier'' *''Alaskan Bush People'' *''American Chopper'' *''BattleBots'' *''Bering Sea Gold'' *''Cash Cab'' *''Daily Planet'' *''Deadliest Catch'' *''Diesel Brothers'' *''Dirty Mudder Truckers'' *''Dual Survival'' *''Edge of Alaska'' *''Fast N' Loud'' *''Frontier'' *''Gold Rush'' *''Gold Rush: White Water'' *''Guardians of the Glades'' *''Homestead Rescue'' *''Jeremy Wade's Dark Waters'' *''Killing Fields'' *''The Last Alaskans'' *''Masters of Arms'' *''Masters of Disaster'' *''Misfit Garage'' *''Moonshiners'' *''MythBusters'' *''Naked and Afraid'' *''Naked and Afraid XL'' *''Raising Wild'' *''Savage Builds'' *''Sticker Shock'' *''Street Outlaws'' *''Street Outlaws: No Prep Kings'' *''Trading Spaces'' *''Treasure Quest: Snake Island'' *''Vegas Rat Rods'' *''Vintage Tech Hunters'' *''Wheeler Dealers'' *''You Have Been Warned'' *''Yukon Men'' Upcoming programming *''Aaron Needs a Job'' (July 15, 2019) *''Serengeti'' (August 4, 2019) *''Undercover Billionaire'' (August 6, 2019) *''Uncharted'' (working title) (Fourth Quarter 2019) *''Deep Planet'' (2019) *''Hard To Kill'' (working title) *''Legends of the Wild'' (working title) *''Mysterious Planet'' (working title) *''Perfect Planet'' (working title) *''River of No Return'' (working title) *''Rob Riggle: Global Investigator'' (working title) *''Taken By The Tiger'' (working title) *''WHY WE HATE'' (working title) *''Wildlife Warriors'' (working title) Former programming * 2057 (2007) * 9/11 Firehouse (2013) * A Fishing Story with Ronnie Green (2017) * Adrenaline Rush Hour (2009) * After the Climb (2007) * Africa (2013) * Air Pressure (2015) * Aircrash Confidential (2011–2012) * Airplane Repo (2010-2015) * Airshow (2015) * Alaskan Steel Men (2013) * Alien Planet (2005 special) * American Casino (2004–2005) * American Guns (2011–2012) * American Hot Rod (2004–2008) * American Loggers (2009–2011) * American Made Inventors (2017) * American Muscle (2014) * American Tarzan (2016) * American Treasures (2011) * American Underworld (2011) * Amish Mafia (2012-2015) * Animal Face-Off (2004) * Apocalipse Preppers (2013) * Arctic Rescue (2015) * Argo: Inside Story (2013) * Arthur C. Clarke's Mysterious Universe * Assignment Discovery * Atlas (2006–2008) * Atlas 4D (2010) * Auction Kings (2010-2013) * Backyard Oil (2013) * Bad Universe * Barbarians - Secrets of the Dark Ages (2002) * The Battle for Rome (2006) * Battlefield * Battlefield Detectives (2003) *"Beast Tracker" * Beachbody * Before the Dinosaurs * Before We Ruled the Earth * Bermuda Triangle Exposed * Beyond 2000 * Beyond Tomorrow * Big! (2004) * The Big Brain Theory * Biker Build-Off (2002–2007) * Billion Dollar Secret * Bizarre Dinosaurs * "Blue Collar Bankers" * The Blue Planet * Blueprint for Disaster * Bone Detectives (2007–2008) * Brainiac * Breakout * Brew Masters (2010) * Building the Future * Building the Ultimate (2005) * Built for Champions * Bush Tucker Man (c. 1992) * Canada's Worst Driver * Canada's Worst Handyman * Carfellas * Century of Warfare * Chop Shop London * Choppers * The Colony (2009–present) * Connect * Crash of the Century * Curiosity * Curious and Unusual Deaths * The Curse Of Tutankhamen (1999) * Cutter Oil (working title; premiere TBA) * Daily Planet * Dangerman (Geoff Mackley) * Darcy's Wild Life * Daring Capers (1999-2001) * Dark Fellowships: The Vril * Dead Men's Tales * Deadly Women * Dealers * Deception with Keith Barry * Decoding Disaster * Designer Guys * Destroyed in Seconds (2008-2009) * The Detonators * The Devil's Ride * Diagnosis: Unknown * Dinosaur Planet * Dinosaur Revolution * Dirty Jobs (2003-2012) * Disaster Detective * Disaster Eyewitness * Discovery Atlas * Discover Magazine * Discovery News * Discovery Profile * Discovery Sport * Discovery Sunday * Doctorology * Doing DaVinci * Doomsday 2012 (2008 special) * Doomsday Bunkers * Double Agents * Download: The True Story of the Internet * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real * Dual Survival * Easy Does It (1991-1996) * Eco-Challenge (2001) * Eco-Tech (2003) * End Day * Endurance * Engineering Volcanoes * Equinox * Escape Stories (2001) * Everest: Beyond the Limit (2006–2009) * Everything You Need To Know * Exhibit A: Secrets of Forensic Science * Expedition Borneo * Explosions Gone Wrong * Extreme Engineering (2003–2011) * Extreme Machines (1997) * Extreme Peril * Extreme Smuggling (2013–present) * Extreme Survival * The FBI Files (1998–2006) * Fearless Planet * The Feuding Tombs of Christopher Columbus * Fields of Armor * Fight or Die * Fight Quest (2007–2008) * The Final 24 * Fireballs from Space * Firehouse USA: Boston * Firepower * Flying Heavy Metal (2005) * Flying Wild Alaska * Forensic Detectives (1999-2001) * Frontiers of Construction * Frontiers of Flight * Frozen Planet * Full Force Nature * Full Metal Challenge * The Future Is Wild * Future Weapons (2006–2008) * FutureCar * Garage Takeover * Ghost Lab * Ghosthunters * Giant Squid: Caught On Camera * Globe Trekker * Going Tribal * Gold Star Racing * Great Bear Stakeout (special; premiered May 12, 2013) * The Great Biker Build Off * The Greatest Ever (2005) * Green Village * Guinea Pig * Gutbusters (2002 special) * Harley and the Davidsons (2016) * A Haunting (2005–2007 on Discovery, 2011–present on Destination America) * The Haunting in Connecticut (2003 film) * Hazard Pay * Heirs to the Dare * Heroes (2006) * Hidden * Hijack El Al Flight 426 * Hogs Gone Wild * The Holocaust: In Memory of Millions * Home Matters * Hooked on Fishing (1999–unknown) * How Beer Saved the World (2011) * How Booze Built America (2012) * How Do They Do It? * How Does It Work? * How It's Made * How to Survive * How The Universe Works * How We Invented the World (miniseries; 2013–present) * Howe & Howe Tech (2010–2011) * Huge Moves * Human Body: Pushing the Limits (2008) * The Huntsmen (premiere TBA) * I, VIDEOGAME * I Shouldn't Be Alive * I Was Bitten * Iditarod: Toughest Race on Earth * In the Wild with Harry Butler * Incredible India! * India with Sanjeev Bhaskar * Industrial Revelations (2002–2004) * Inside Planet Earth * Instinto Asesino * Interior Motives * Into Alaska with Jeff Corwin * Into the Lion's Den * Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking * Into the Unknown with Josh Bernstein * Invention * Is Born * Is It Possible? * It Takes a Thief * JFK: The End Of Camelot * Jungle Gold * Junkyard Wars (2001–2003) * Justice Files * Klondike (2014) * Korea: The Forgotten War * LA Ink (2007-2011) * Last Day of the Dinosaurs (2010 special) * Last One Standing * Legend Detectives (2005 miniseries) * Licence to Drill * Life (2010) * Lobster Wars (2007) * Lost Animals of the 20th Century * The Lost Ship of Venice (2006 special) * The Lost Tomb of Jesus (2007 special) * Lynette Jennings Design * Magic of Science * Mammals Vs. Dinosaurs * Man vs. Wild (2006–2011) * Man, Woman, Wild * Manhunt: Unabomber (2017 miniseries) * Massive Engines * Massive Machines * Mayday * Mega Builders * Mega Engineering * Miami Ink * Mind, Body & Kick Ass Moves * Miracle Planet * Modern Gladiators * Moment of Impact * Mongrel Nation * Monkey Business * Monster Garage * Monster House * Monster: A Portrait Of Stalin In Blood * Monsters Inside Me * Monsters Resurrected * Most Evil * Mostly True Stories: Urban Legends Revealed * Movie Magic * Mummy Detective with Bob Brier (2004 miniseries) * My Shocking Story * The Mysterious Death of Cleopatra (2006) * MythBusters * Naked Castaway (premiere TBA) * Nasty by Nature * Nature by Design * Nature's Deadliest * Nature's Most Amazing Events * The New Al-Qaeda * The New Detectives: Case Studies in Forensic Science (1996–2005) * The Next Step (1991–1996) * NextWorld * Nightmare Next Door * Normandy: The Great Crusade * North America (2013 miniseries) * Oddities * On the Run * One Car Too Far * One Man Army * One Step Beyond * One Way Out (2008–2009) * Out In The Cold * Outlaw Empires (2012 miniseries) * Overhaulin' (2004–2009 on TLC, 2012–2015 on Discovery) * Pagans * Passport to Space * Patent Bending * The Patiala Necklace (2004) * People Watch * Perfect Disaster * Pitchmen * Planes That Never Flew * Planet Earth * Point of No Return (2002) * Pompeii – Killer In Our Midst (2005) * Pompeii: The Last Day (2003) * Pompeii of the East (2005 special) * Pop Nation * Portraits * Profiles of Nature * Property Wars * The Prosecutors: In Pursuit of Justice * Prototype This! * Prehistoric * Prehistoric Planet * Prehistoric Park * Pyramid Beyond Imagination (2002) * Ragin' Cajuns (2012) * Raging Planet * Rally Round the House * Raw Nature * Ray Mears' The Real Heroes of Telemark (2003 special) * Ray Mears' World of Survival (1997–1998) * The Reagan Legacy * The Real American Cowboy * Really Big Things * Reporters At War (2003 miniseries) * Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventure (1991–2004) * Rides * Rise of the Video Game * Rivals * Road Trip USA * Robotica * Rocket Science * Royal Deaths & Diseases (2003–2004) * RTL Autowereld * Salvage Squad * Sasquatch: Legend Meets Science * Sci-Fi Saved My Life * Sci-Trek * The Science of Sex Appeal * The Science of Star Wars * Scrapheap Challenge * Seven Wonders Of ... * Sex Sense (miniseries) * Shark Week (annual program) * Siberian Cut (2014) * Silver Rush (2013) * The Sinking of the Lusitania: Terror at Sea * ''Skywire Live * Smash Lab (2007–2008) * Solving History with Olly Steeds * Some Assembly Required (2007–2008) * Sons of Guns * Stealth Secrets (≤ 2005) * Storm Chasers (2007–2011) * Storm Warning * Story of India * Stranded: With Cash Peters (Travel Channel) * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Street Outlaws * Stunt Junkies * The Sun * Super Structures of the World (1998–) * Super Weapons of the Ancient World (2005 series) * Superstorm * Supervolcano * Surprise by Design * Survive This * Survivorman * Swamp Brothers * Swamp Loggers * Swords: Life on the Line * Tanks * Tanks! The Aces (≤ 2005) * Test Case (2006) * Texas Car Wars * Tilt 23 1/2 * Time Warp * Titanic: Anatomy of a Disaster * Top Gear * Top Marques * Top Ten (2004–2005) * Tournament * Travelers * Treasure! * True Horror with Anthony Head (2004) * Ultimate Car Build-Off * Ultimate Cars * The Ultimate Guide * The Ultimate Ten * Unchained Reaction * Under Siege: America's Northern Border (2013 special) * Understanding * Universe * Unsolved History (2002–2005) * Untamed Africa * Valley of the T-Rex (2001 special) * Verminators (2008–2009) * Viking Voyages: Wings of the Dragon (2005) * Walking with Beasts * Walking with Cavemen * Walking with Dinosaurs * A Walking With Dinosaurs Trilogy: Sea Monsters (2003 trilogy) * Walking with Monsters * Warlocks Rising (premiered July 5, 2013) * Warrior Women * Weapon Masters (2007) * Weaponizers * Weapons of War (series) * Weed Country (2013) * Weird or What? * What's That About? * Wheeler Dealers * When Dinosaurs Roamed America * When Dinosaurs Ruled * When We Left Earth: The NASA Missions * Why Didn't I Think of That? * Wild Discovery * Wild Pacific * Wild Weather (2002 miniseries) * Wildlife Chronicles * Wings * Wolves at Our Door * A World Away * World Birth Day (2002-2003) * World Class Cuisine * World of Wonder * World's Biggest And Baddest Bugs (2004) * The World's Strangest UFO Stories * World's Toughest Fixes * The World's Toughest Tunnel (2005) * Wreckreation Nation * X-Machines * X-Ray Mega Airport (2015) * You Have Been Warned * You Spoof Discovery (2007 special) * Zero Hour References Category:Lists Discovery Channel Category:Discovery Channel shows